


идиотично радостен

by gingerminded



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Feels, Gen, Light Angst, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Идея повидать в мире что-то кроме семейного дома и пушистых овец не могла не выглядеть заманчивой.





	идиотично радостен

**Author's Note:**

> мне плохо с этого и больно
> 
> один человек в комментариях к страничке написал "Depressions can weight you down, even more so than a wheelbarrow full of books, cats and Sigruns." и меня до сих пор ломает

Идея повидать в мире что-то кроме семейного дома и пушистых овец не могла не выглядеть заманчивой.

Особенно учитывая иммунитет старших братьев и сестёр и их рассказы о путешествиях.

И _особенно_ не учитывая простое и короткое «нет» в медсправке и более длинное, но всё такое же по смыслу «нет» от родителей.

В мечтах как-то не получалось так, что будет настолько жутко, что будет страшно просто до одури.

В мечтах о путешествиях было ярко и интересно. И даже поездка в деревянной коробке была в каком-то смысле интересной, потому что Рейнир вспоминал мамины сказки на ночь про волшебные коридоры между мирами и рассматривал эту чёртову коробку именно так. 

Потому что в мечтах не было призраков. Не было трясущихся, запачканных чернилами рук, миллиардов изрисованных рунами листочков и невозможности спать ночью, потому что _они всегда рядом_.

Не было этой гадкой вещи, как постоянный страх за себя и за окружающих, которым приходиться драться за то, чтобы остаться на этой земле немного дольше.

Каждую секунду в мечту по кусочкам превращаются планы о возвращении домой и приоритетом становится громкое и бьющее по веснушчатым щекам "выжить".

Команда, которая приняла его и которую полностью внутри принял он, рушится, с Туури последний раз он разговаривает через стенку, а сейчас они и вовсе остаются вчетвером.

Они продолжают идти, они вроде бы движутся в сторону спасения от Тихого мира, но проблема в том, что мерзкое и такое чёрное чувство, которое говорит, что хорошо уже ничего не будет, слишком громкое. Они слишком тяжёлое и берёт сил больше, чем нужно, чтобы катить огромную тележку с книгами, котом и Сигрюн на ней.

"Ты должен идти рядом с нами", - кричит ему Миккель, останавливаясь на секунду, и эту секунду надо потратить на бесполезный рывок и догнать.

Полностью бесполезный, потому они продолжают идти, а Рейнир продолжает отставать и тонуть в своём собственном бессилии и потоке мыслей.

**Author's Note:**

> мой фикбук: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> my tumblr: [@gingerminded](http://gingerminded.tumblr.com/)


End file.
